


Greater Than Vows

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Bottom Dean, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Priest Kink, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After choosing a life of celibacy and servitude, Sam finds himself with a choice, break his vows or lose the person he holds dearest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greater Than Vows

Sam tried to understand just how he got into the predicament he currently found himself in, but was finding it hard to pinpoint just when his life had turned so upside down. Maybe things had always been leading to this, but all Sam knew was that the minute he met Dean Winchester the life he had known had ended and the path he currently walked began.

To make things clear you have to go back to the beginning. Sam Singer was a good boy, pious, and had always known his life would be one of servitude and one of faith. When puberty hit he found himself to be an alpha, yet that never stopped his desire to go into a life in the church. 

He'd been a small boy when his parents had been killed by something supernatural, Sam wasn't sure just what had killed them, and his uncle, Bobby Singer, had raised him from that point. He'd told his uncle his plans, and while Bobby hadn't fully understood his nephew's choice to live a life of celibacy, he'd never tried stopping him.

Sam had finished school and had taken up duties in a small church, where he had lived for a few years before everything changed one seemingly ordinary spring day.

Dean Winchester had walked in the door, all cocky swagger and charm and Sam had felt a shameful stirring of want at first sight. But he knew this distraction wouldn't be around long, and knew he'd spend many hours in prayer atoning for his lustful thoughts.

But things didn't go as Sam had planned, as all too soon he was leaving the church with Dean to assist him on a hunt. That hunt became another, and then another, and soon almost two months had passed since Sam had went with Dean.

Every day grew harder on Sam, as Dean's scent was distractingly sweet, alluring, calling to Sam in a way he didn't understand. Nor did he understand the way he wanted to growl whenever someone flirted with Dean or touched him. 

And then he found out a secret about Dean, one Dean had hidden from almost everyone. Dean Winchester was an omega. Sam felt that little part of him, the primitive alpha part he tried to bury, stir at that discovery. It called to him to claim, to take, to make Dean his and his alone. But Sam ignored the instinct, at least he tried to until Dean went into heat.

Omegas didn't go into heat unless they were around their mate, and Sam wondered just who that might be. They were at the Roadhouse, and the bar was currently pretty full, so Sam assumed that it was one of the other hunters there. Yet that little voice kept chanting “Mine” again and again, and Sam hated himself for that. 

When they got back to their motel room Sam watched Dean pace the room. The other man had a flushed face and a light sheen of sweat covered his handsome features. Sam knew Dean was handsome, handsome and charming and everything Sam shouldn't want but found himself yearning for more and more. 

“Go to him, Dean. You're miserable. Go to your mate and be taken care of. I’ll be fine alone for the evening,” Sam said quietly, a small reassuring smile on his face, even though all he wanted to do was throw Dean down onto the bed and have him.

“I can't. He doesn't, he won't, dammit, I just can't.”

“He's your mate, Dean. Whoever he is, it's his responsibility to take care of you. You are a dear friend and I don't wish to see you in pain. You could...” Sam couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence, but the grim fact was that if Dean didn't go to his mate that he could die.

Dean gave a bitter laugh, moving closer to Sam so quickly that Sam didn't even see him move. He leaned into Sam's personal space, breathing into his ear, “My mate has taken a vow of celibacy, so I don't think he'll be helping me through this.”

Sam breathed in Dean's scent, the older man's words making things clear in his mind. He licked his lips nervously, unconsciously resting his hands on Dean's waist. “Me? I’m your mate?”

Dean nodded, giving a grim little smile. He didn't pull away from Sam, in fact he almost moved closer, the feeling of Sam's hands on his body stirring up the flames already consuming him from within.

Sam gave a little nod, closing his eyes as he let out another breath. He couldn't allow Dean to die, he was too dear of a friend, and with what he had found out more than that. “I've never... you know that. But I refuse to allow you to suffer, I refuse to let you die.”

“But your vows, Sam. They mean everything to you. I can't let you do this, not even for me,” it was then that Dean tried to move away, only to find Sam's hold on him tightening. 

Sam spun them around, gently pushing at Dean so that the other man fell back onto the bed. He climbed on top of Dean, straddling his thighs, hands resting on the older man's chest as he looked down into lust blown green eyes. “I'm doing this because I want to, because I need this as much as you do. I think a small part of me has always known, since the moment we met, Dean. I wanted you then, and I want you now. When others touch you, flirt with you, it's all I can do to stop myself from growling, from grabbing you and claiming you then and there, because you're mine.”

If anything, Sam's words made Dean even more turned on than he already was. “Would have let you. Would have gladly let you take me, claim me in front of everyone, show them just who I belong to. Wanted to get on my knees and worship you the moment we met, wanted to give myself to you, give you everything.”

Sam moaned, the sound echoing off the walls. His hands fisted at the shirt Dean wore, pulling at the fabric covering Dean's chest. He knew there was no going back from this, and he didn't care. Sam climbed off of Dean, ignoring the whimper of loss that caused his omega to make. He began undressing, and was glad that he didn't need to tell Dean to do the same as the other man was undressing as well.

Sam's hands shook as he unbuttoned his pants, his eyes on Dean's face. Dean was already naked, and Sam let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding as Dean came to help him out of his pants and boxers. Sam bit his lip nervously, uncertain of what to do, embarrassed to be naked in front of another, yet at the same time more turned on than he could ever remember being in his entire life.

Dean pulled Sam back onto the bed, cupping his face as he leaned in close. “I'm going to kiss you, Sam. I need to kiss you.”

Sam nodded, allowing the other man to lean in and bring their lips together, moaning as the simple contact sent sparks up and down his spine. He made a low keening noise as the kiss ended, grabbing Dean and pulling him in for another, only pausing when they both were gasping for air. Sam felt like his hands had a mind of their own, as they kept moving over Dean's body, making the other man beg and moan.

Dean rolled them until he was on his back, Sam over him. He spread his legs wide, thrusting up against his mate, making these sweet little mewls and sighs as their cocks moved against one another. He could feel his slick leaking out of his body, making him ready for Sam.

While Dean was far from a virgin, he'd never been with another male before, let alone an alpha. And yet nothing had felt this good or right before, which Dean knew was only because Sam was his mate, the one person he was supposed to be with. “Please,” he begged, rocking up against Sam, “Sam, Alpha, I need you.”

Hearing Dean call him “Alpha” sent a possessive jolt through Sam's body, and he growled, leaning in to kiss Dean possessively. “Mine,” he said, voice low and dark. He was moving purely on instinct now, settling himself between Dean's thighs, hands on the older man's hips as he slowly worked his way into his mate's body. Sam moaned loudly as he pushed forward, not stopping until he was fully inside of Dean's tight, slick passage. 

While Dean knew Sam had never done this before he couldn't get over how good and right and perfect it felt. Sam was moving on pure instinct, and it was making Dean see stars. He moaned loudly, hands clawing at Sam's back as the larger man thrust into him, each thrust coming harder and faster than the last. He could feel Sam's knot begin to swell not long later, on each thrust it pulled at his rim more and more, until Sam gave a curse, his knot fully engorged, deep inside of Dean's body, tying them together.

The pressure of Sam's knot on his prostate ripped Dean's orgasm from him, and he came with a shout of Sam's name, whimpering and begging Sam for more. 

Sam's eyes widened in surprise as he began to come, spilling his seed deep into his mate's body. He'd never even touched himself, so this feeling was new to him. Sam understood now why people did this, why they took such pleasure in the act. He knew that he'd never be able to give this up, that he'd be unable to ignore the desires of his flesh. 

“Dean? Are you okay?” he asked a few minutes later. They were still tied together, Sam's cock spilling his seed seemingly endlessly into Dean's body.

Dean nodded, a smile on his face, “Better than okay. Feels good, so good, Sammy,” his words were lust slurred, and his eyes were only half open. He could feel his cock hardening once more, and the flames of need still burned him. “Touch me, please, Sammy, touch me.”

Sam smiled at the nickname and reached down between them, wrapping his large hand around Dean's cock. He wondered what it tasted like, but knew at that time he'd be unable to explore his curiosity, but there was always later. He began slowly stroking Dean, kissing him softly, tenderly. “Tell me if I am doing this right.”

Dean smiled. While Sam might be unskilled, it was still the best he had ever felt, and dean knew that it was more than just because Sam was his mate, it was because Sam was Sam. “You're doing perfect, Love. No one has ever made me feel like this, loved, wanted, needed. You do though, you make me feel so much, Sammy.”

Sam smiled at Dean's words, resting his forehead against Dean's as he gave a few little thrusts, unable to move much, but still enough that it had Dean bucking and cursing, moaning under him. He continued to stroke his omega's cock, loving the little sounds that fell from Dean's mouth at the act. When Dean came again he was saying Sam's name over and over again as if in prayer, and Sam didn't think he had ever heard anything so sweet before in his life.

Dean knew the moment Sam's knot began to deflate. He'd felt the constant stream of come slowly begin to stop, and the pressure on his prostate began to lessen. He whimpered as Sam slowly, gently pulled out of his body, praying that this wouldn't be the only time they did this, while Dean was in heat.

Sam seemed to pick up on Dean's thoughts, nuzzling the side of Dean's neck before leaning down to kiss his shoulder, moving so quickly that Dean didn't realize his intentions until he felt Sam's teeth clamp down on his flesh, marking him, claiming him. “You're mine, Dean. Forever. Not just because of heats, not just because we're mates, but because I want this, want you. You're the only one... I realize I was just saving myself for this, for you.” He could tell by the flash of shame that crossed Dean's face that his mate felt guilty about his past, so he kissed him hard, hands on Dean's face. 

“No shame, no remorse, Dean. Your past doesn't matter, all that matters is now, you and me, for the rest of our lives. Had things been reversed would you have wanted me to feel guilty?”

Dean shook his head, closing his eyes briefly as emotion swept over him. “No, I’d feel the same.”

Sam smiled. He could still smell the sweet scent of heat pouring off of Dean, but it wasn't as intense. He licked his lips, his smile growing. Sam knew that soon Dean would be carrying their baby, if he wasn't already, but he also knew that that wouldn't stop them from this.

“You'll teach me? How to pleasure you? What makes you moan, and tremble, and scream out in pleasure?” Sam asked, running his hands down Dean's back.

Dean nodded, a content, sleepy smile on his face, “And I’ll learn what pleases you.” He gave Sam a kiss before giving a small little yawn.

Sam smothered a yawn of his own, wrapping his arms around Dean's body, holding him against his chest. “Rest now, Dean. We have the rest of our lives to figure things out.”


End file.
